


Story I made for series finale of the originals

by Solidshows



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: Here is the storyline I made for the series finale because I said  before to someone how I wanted the series finale to be , I had an idea I was like why don't I just create a storyline about the series finale and today I did that I created a storyline about the series finale and I know the season is already over of course but this did not stop me from making a storyline





	Story I made for series finale of the originals

they defeated the main villan and everyone meaning Marcel and haley and josh and the michealson family is in the Michaelson house then Klaus tell everyone that he is leaving town to focus on himself   
Klaus : I have something to tell all of of you I have decided to leave new Orleans for 2 months to focus on myself then I will come back to new Orleans when am ready   
Elijah : am going to miss you but what ever makes you happy , call me everyday   
Klaus : of course then everyone give Klaus a hug then   
Rebbeca : I have something to tell all of you me and Marcel are getting married today and I want you Haley and freya to be my maid of honor   
Haley : we will be happy to congratulations   
Freya : congratulations am so happy for you   
Marcel : and after the wedding we are going to move to New York   
Elijah : what? , your leaving new Orleans but whatever makes you to happy , am going to miss you both and don't be shy to come visit   
Rebbeca: of course we will visit then everyone hug rebbeca and Marcel then couple hours later  
hope : mom , dad there something to tell both of you , am going back to school   
Haley : that's great you should focus on school but me and your dad both are going to miss you , we will of course visit you and don't be shy to come and visit , hope : of course I will visit , am sorry for the things I put you and everyone through   
Haley : don't worry about it just focus on school   
hope : am going to miss you   
Haley : me to then they talk more then they hug then Vincent decide to work with ivy and they both work together in her job then later at night Marcel and rebbeca wedding happen then after the wedding everyone is at the michealson house   
Haley : toast to the new married couple , congratulations guys then everyone give there speeches to Marcel and rebbeca then everyone just celebrate then later everyone hug rebbeca and Marcel and say goodbye to them then Marcel and rebbeca grab there bag and went in the cap and go to new York and live in new York , then next day in the morning Klaus grab his bag and said his goodbye to the family and they said there goodbyes and it's all sweet then Klaus leave new Orleans   
hope : that just leaves me am going to miss both of you , am going to go back to mystic fall now back to school then Haley and Elijah and Freya and Cole say goodbye to her and there goodbyes to her and her goodbye to them it's sweet then she leaves the house and goes back to mystic fall   
freya : am leaving now to go back to kelan bye   
Elijah : bye   
Cole : am leaving to am going back to devena she is waiting for me , then they just talk to cole then  
Elijah : bye then Cole leaves the house   
Haley ; now it's just the two of us what you want to do then they just have fun at the house , they are dancing , playing games , laughing just having fun then later they sit at the couch   
Haley : that was so much fun I had not had this much fun in couple years then they just talk then they cheer then drink there beer then josh is at the bar he see someone then he talk to someone that he connect with that is not shady and is not bad then later they become a couple , end of story.


End file.
